Moonlit
by Anastasia Kleist
Summary: She's not fond about camping, but hey, how can she say no to her crush {Natsu x Reader/OC lemon}


This is very detailed so if your not comfortable **PLEASE** turn back

OR if uncomfortable with having yourself in the story you can just read it with your OC in mind

ENJOY

* * *

There is nothing magical about camping. That is what you think as you unroll your bedding and gather firewood and watch Happy fight Natsu over who gets to eat the last fish. That is what you think when the sun starts to creep down over the horizon and the air starts to get cold. Cold enough to spark a fervent blaze in the fire. Cold enough to want not to be alone.

No. there is nothing magical about camping. Even as you lay down, stomach full from dinner, and try to get comfortable on the hard ground. Even as you realize that there is no getting comfortable and that you will probably spend the night awake and restless. And even as you hear Happy begin to snore from his place on the other side of the fire.

You shiver and frown, eyes closed but hopelessly wide awake. There is no real reason you are on this job with Natsu and Happy. Lucy is out somewhere with Cana and Natsu asked you to tag along. You agreed because it isn't often that he asks you to come with him. You agreed because even though you dislike camping, you like him.

You roll over and flinch when a rock digs into your side. You're trying to snuggle into your crooked elbow, which is a haphazard pillow, when an arm suddenly wraps around your midsection and drags you against a warm chest. Your eyes fly open and you gape at Natsu, who is innocently blinking down at you. He watches your cheeks flare up with red in a curious, cat-like manner, and then grins. "You're shivering," is all he says in explanation, and then curls up behind you, body pressing indulgently to yours.

You cannot possibly sleep now. The cold is slowly seeping away, but it is replaced by a chilled reluctance that resides deep within you. It isn't fair. This isn't fair. To be this close to Natsu and to not be able to do anything about it. It makes you mad, in a crazy sort of way. Your body is already bathed in flames that set your beating heart bounding off. You can feel the heat from Natsu's hand pin you in place without even exerting force. You hesitate, then damn it all to hell and thread your fingers through his, thankful that you are facing away from him and that the darkness hides your blush.

He accepts the move gladly, tightening his grasp on your own fingers and sighing out slowly. He nestles closer to you and you hold your breath as he jostles against your body. This is so much more intimate than you could have ever dreamed. There is just something about holding someone that supersedes all other forms of intimacy and it is delicious, in a half-innocent sort of way.

It is a few minutes before you are comfortable enough to close your eyes. A few more before you feel the desire to speak. Your voice is low and translucent when you murmur, "Natsu…" He makes a soft humming noise and you continue, "Why did you ask me to come with you?"

Silence. And then a sleepy, "It's been a while. And I like you." He says nothing about Lucy and you are pleased with that. You let silence seep in between you again, this time accepting it, before whispering very quietly, "I like you too."

The words linger like a revealed secret, and when Natsu doesn't reply, you wonder if perhaps you've gone too far in your admission. But of course you haven't. Natsu smiles and lifts himself up just a little, just enough to look down at you. He catches your eye and you notice that his cheeks have gotten a little pink. Before you can really help yourself, your hand is lifting up to touch that blush, and Natsu is quick to reach out and hold your hand against his cheek before you can come to your senses and retreat.

This time, the silence is loaded. It is filled with all sorts of hidden things that murk just away from the surface. Natsu stares down at you and you stare up at him and you suddenly realize just how intimate things have gotten. You are tangled up against him like a lover; hands affectionately curled together, lower bodies pressed diligently close. You look back into Natsu's eyes and see something within them that makes your heart stop, your world shift. It is an emotion that you instinctively know, and yet cannot truly be named, or even understood. It is an emotion that you have waited a very long time to see directed at you. And it is blazing fiercely in those serpentine eyes.

You watch him with baited breath as he lowers himself, just a little. The spaces between your lips lessen slowly as a shaky sort of emotion overrides the atmosphere and everything you know Natsu to be. He is so sure about his life, his personality, completely unafraid of showing the world who he is. But now, in the flickering light of the campsite fire, amid the light pink blush that has captured his cheeks, you see something almost hesitant in his eyes. Like he isn't sure what he's doing or if he should finish closing the gap between your mouths.

He gets a few more inches then stops, staring down at you with almost hesitant eyes, as though he's waiting for you to tell him that you actually do want him to kiss you. That the air between you, so thick with that sudden wave of harsh desire, isn't just his imagination.

Two inches. That's all the space between you now. You can feel his breath wavering over yours, inhaling you, questioning you. His eyes are muddled spires of emotion. The warmth of his hand and the way his lower body seems to almost pin you down makes lightening splutter over your skin and nerves. You suddenly realize how long you've wanted this kiss. How much you've longed to feel those lips on yours. So you raise yourself up those two inches and, when your lips are barely brushing over his, you look into his eyes and see fire. Blazing to his very depths. Shifting through his very soul. Staring you down in a sort of warning, as though trying to say, 'if you kiss me, I will not stop, never.'

You kiss him anyway. The first second your lips press into his, he just hovers there as though he's trying to decide if he likes the feeling. But the moment he comes to a decision Natsu is careening forward and pushing you into the ground, arms holding his weight above your heads, lips moving with the very same fire that you'd seen burning through his eyes. And it shakes you down, into earth and frazzled nerves and a sort of wanton bliss you'd never known you were missing out on.

But oh, you know now. You know that your body is already reacting to him, the beginning traces of lust pounding softly at your core. You know by the way your heart is beating furiously that stopping now would be futile. And besides, Natsu already warned you that doing such a thing is impossible. Which you're surprisingly fine with. You aren't the type of person who just gives in to these sorts of emotions. But laying beneath Natsu like this, kissing him, feeling the weight of his body on yours…it makes you comfortable and completely relaxed, so much so that you just blow those doubts away and curl your arms around his neck to drag him closer.

You've waited for a moment like this for over a year, waited with disappointed eyes when Natsu and Lucy left for missions together, waited still when you realized that there was no romance between them. Your waiting has finally paid off in the most brilliant of ways. You sigh into Natsu's needy lips and he peers down at you through eyes narrowed with the brunt of his emotions. But you only bury your hand into his hair and deepen the kiss, your tongue darting out to cross the barrier of his mouth.

His eyes widen just a little when he feels that slick organ tracing over the kiss. You realize that he's probably never done anything like this before, but you're struggling with the fierce desire to taste him and you can't possibly slow down or stop yourself. So you just slide your tongue against his, lips continuing the kiss in sync. And you can tell by the way Natsu closes his eyes and reacts that the alien feeling of this kiss is strangely delicious to him.

He makes a sort of low, husky noise and pushes you further down, this time with his entire body. His hips pin yours onto the blanket which separates you from the earth, and you can feel a certain hardness pressing against you. His arousal makes the fire between your bodies flare to life with blazing determination. All at once you want to see and feel and touch the rest of him. The depth of this desire makes you break the kiss and fall back, head pressed onto the blanket as you blink up at Natsu.

For a moment, he is confused. But when he realizes the reason you seem to be struggling with yourself, he smirks and shifts his hips, rubbing that hardness over your core and watching as you hiss and dig your nails into his arms, eyes fluttering half closed. You're pounding rather fiercely for him now, and a certain numbness has taken a hold of your lower body. You can only feel him. His weight, his warmth, his erection. Desire has you shifting your hips against his, and you love the sight of his expression as he bites the inside of his mouth and closes his eyes tightly.

The feelings that compound his body are things that Natsu has never felt this clearly before. He struggles to come to terms with the startling fact that he is aroused because of _you_. Because of the way you curl beneath him, fingers scrabbling uselessly at his chest, eyes wide and staring into his, biting you lip and rolling your hips into his and moaning. Softly, with sort of a sacred hush that descends over your every shaky breath. It lends him a feeling of utter power, the likes of which is entirely new to him because of its depth and the way he is reacting to it. All at once he wants to bury himself into you and feel you twitch around him. All at once he wants to see you gasp out his name.

The night is cold but you don't care. You want to see bare skin and nothing else, and so when Natsu leans in to kiss you again, you fiddle with the scarf that seems to be eternally wrapped around his neck. His eyes slant across yours and he watches you untangle the white fabric. When his vest comes next, leaving him bare from his pants up, Natsu shivers and careens into the warmth that your body supplies. He heaves out a sigh and nuzzles a kiss to your neck, enjoying the feeling of your fingers splayed out over his bare back. But still it is not enough, and your body aches to see the rest of him, every single inch of flushed, tanned skin.

He sighs out, muscles flexing beneath your cold fingertips. Your hands ease over his back, dipping lower and lower until you are tracing the edge of those pants. But before you can follow the path your touch has created, Natsu draws back. His eyes are dark and lustful, his cheeks flushed just a little, and just enough to remind you this is probably his first time, given what you know about him and his past. And you know what he's going to do before he does it. It is instinct that rises up within you as you smile and watch those hands of his cover your body. He doesn't pull your clothes off, not yet. Instead, he smoothes out his burning touch over the fabric of your shirt, breasts, hips, like spreading coals over an already raging fire.

And then he plays for a moment with the hem of your shirt, eyes darting to yours and then down to your lips, which are smiling and on the edges of a smirk. That is what drives him to slip those hands beneath your shirt, to ease them over your abdomen and up, up to pull your bra away from your chest. Your eyes flutter closed as his fingers gently feel you, and somehow the fact that he can't _see_ you makes it is all the more delicious. But that changes, a moment later, when Natsu seems to decide that he's had enough. That shirt and that bra comes right up over your head and suddenly you are bare like him, and cold as the night air licks at your bodies.

He stares down at you for a long moment, measuring you with his eyes, studying the exact way your curves smooth into your anatomy. And then Natsu is touching you again, and it is different time because he can see exactly what he's doing. He cups your breasts, thumbing over them. You feel even the slightest bit of pressure from those fingers, and even the slightest bit makes you shiver. Your body is so on fire that you can barely even breathe and it is all because of those eyes, which capture you so tightly that you swear Natsu can see more than just your skin. It is like he can see past that, past sinew and bone and directly into that heart of yours, which tapers off into a jagged sort of beat, directionless but spiked with meaning.

It is clear that Natsu has taken the lead when he touches the waistline of your pants. You stare up at him feeling helpless, but there is literally nothing you can do because you are too busy watching him. Watching the way he turns all his concentration to that little button which holds the fabric together. His eyebrows furrow down and he bites his lip and then, when the button eases away, Natsu smiles up at you like a child during Christmas. Except there's something in that expression which holds little to no innocence, and you can feel it in the way his fingers idly brush over your hips, hook into your pants, tug. You watch him like he's the most interesting person in the entire world and in that moment, he is. He's got you yearning for a piece of him that you're sure he's never given anyone before, but the way he has you aching for him makes him seem like an expert.

When the last of your clothes have vanished, his eyes slowly take you in. There is a certain heat in that gaze of his that makes your entire body burn. You feel flushed and a little insecure, a little afraid. The serious air about him unnerves you and you can't breathe. But then suddenly he is smiling softly and his eyes are meeting yours, and you can breathe again. In fact, you can't breathe _enough_. Your lungs feel like they're about ready to burst. You watch him crawl over you, nestle himself between your legs, and lower his mouth to yours.

He barely brushes a kiss to you before you're pulling him in like a crazed person bereft of love. He jerks against you in surprise, smiling because that surprise has easily worked its way throughout the entirety of him. But a moment later he gasps out and moans in something that is not surprise, not at all. It is pleasure, pure and simple and ever so delicious. You have your legs wrapped up around his waist and the effect it has on him, the way it makes delightful friction pass right through his pants, makes him insane.

"Oh…" he moans lowly, as though he almost can't believe that anything could feel so good. He rubs himself tantalizingly against your core, feeling raw and untamed and wild, so so wild. The heat of you infiltrates him, soaking directly through him, making him push you to the ground and kiss you with that wilderness that has long captured his heart and yours.

"That feels amazing," he gasps against your mouth, against the angry freedom that has become intimately, deeply rooted in the both of you. Your hands travel over his bare back, feeling the flex of muscle and sinew and hot skin. His lips have this way of making all your thoughts turn to smoke. They drift unattainably away, but you don't need them anyhow. All you need is instinct, hot and burning holes through your willpower, making you into dust that beats against the ground and washes the sky with brilliant, smoldering gray.

You want to tell him that he'll feel even better, soon. That nothing can be compared to the blissful simplicity of being united. But he's right, of course. This does feel amazing, amazing in its simple intricacy, which seems to reside in more than just his touch and his lips and his eyes. You push yourself onto your elbows, legs straining to pull him ever closer, always closer. The fact that he is still wearing pants hasn't escaped your notice, but until this moment it has lent a certain delicious quality to your rather precarious situation. You want them off now, though. You want to show Natsu other forms of pleasure, other things that feel amazing.

So you drift one hand down, down to the waistline of his pants. Your fingers inch into the fabric and he breathes heavily down at you, watching your expression with bright, serious eyes. He wants to see every shard of your reaction; wants to know what emotion will color those eyes of yours. A small part of him fears rejection, disappointment, but he should really know better. The moment he's completely bare, he sees nothing but pleasure in your eyes. He lets out a shaky, nervous breath that makes you smile softly at him, and them he lets you gently push him onto his back.

"What's next?" he wonders carefully. His voice is ragged, zigzagging with passion and desire and a little bit of reluctance. It's his first time and he doesn't know what to expect. He is nervous, afraid that he'll do something to upset you, or to embarrass himself. But you only smile, your eyes understanding. You hover above him, resting your hand on his stomach, drawing little circles against his abdomen. Beneath his skin, he trembles at your touch. When your hand sinks lower, his trembles more.

"Relax," you whisper. Gently, slowly, you wrap your fingers around his length. He swallows thickly and stares up at you with eyes that are slightly wide, slightly hesitant. They shudder closed moments later, though, when you begin to move. Up and down you touch him, always gentle. Your other hand draws tiny shapes into his inner thigh. You watch him cattily, looking for signs of that hesitance, but it all mostly washed away. Natsu is all but a shaking, trembling mess and it is probably the most delicious sight you've ever seen. And yet…it is nothing compared to the sight he makes when you lower your mouth and take him against your tongue.

His reaction is an immediate hiss as his entire body strains into a sort of arch. His fingers dig into the blanket and into earth beneath, trembling, quivering. His throat convulses and stands out against his pale skin, and his eyes stare unseeingly above him, worlds away. You hum, pleased at the sight of him, and the vibrations of your pleasure make his increase tenfold. His eyes swerve down to meet yours and you are momentarily taken aback at the consistent serpentine dominance that you see there. Without a doubt, you know he wants to throw you on your back and take you. But his strength depends entirely on the movement of your tongue, the subtle brush of your fingers, the delicious way you worship him. He is helpless and prone in the face of your touch.

Your tongue slides over him reverently. The feel of him, that delightful sensation of hardened iron beneath soft skin, it makes you crazy. You pull and push that soft skin, jerking it again and again over the iron, the steel of his erection. Every pass of your fingers makes him even more breathless, makes his body strain just a little bit more. You lick at his tip, trace your tongue over the slit of it, turn your gaze to his and let him watch your every move. Your body pounds and aches like a mass of severed nerves. The hypersensitivity lurking just beneath your skin makes you long for the privacy of a room, soft sheets, a mattress, a cascade of pillows…

And yet, there is something beautiful about this setting. About the chirp of crickets, about the shards of intertwined moon and firelight. Even about the hardness of the ground beneath you.

Natsu's hands drift over your shoulders, hair, trace along your cheek until you raise your eyes to his. The burning in them is what makes you stop and stare. But it is his words, huskily murmured past bruised lips, that makes you go to him. "I want you now." You shiver and let him guide you over his body, let him drag himself up onto his elbows and kiss you. His mouth creates a wonderful barrier between the small blanket and the rest of the world. You sink into it, savor his taste and the way he is making your body shatter.

His hands loop around your butt and he drags you down against him, rubbing himself tantalizingly against your wet heat. You gasp into his kiss, draw back just a little as your eyes flutter closed. He watches your expression with those smug draconian eyes, pleased that he has picked up at least a little of what intimacy is. He's a natural at lovemaking, you realize, and laugh a little. Natsu drags his teeth over your lip and wonders in a voice tainted by grainy passion, "What is it?"

You sink against his mouth for a moment, forgetting to answer him. It is only when his teeth make a comeback against the kiss that you smile again and whisper, "Nothing. It's just…you're really good…at this." For some reason you feel a little shy at the strange admission. He does, too, just a little. His cheeks darken and he looks away for a moment, smiling bashfully. When he turns back, he has most of his confidence back and it baffles you, that he could be so sure of himself all the time.

"It's because of you," he admits, and seems to decide that the atmosphere has gotten far too innocent for his liking. He drags your hips back down to his and watches you moan lightly. When he starts to rub his lower body against yours, fire once again burns a bright, unyielding path through the both of you. His head tilts back and he chokes out a rough, "You're making me feel amazing."

You moan again, overcome by the sudden, startlingly profound desire to have him inside you. Your hips rush over his, aching to bridge the gap between you, which feels like an ocean, a never ending reminder that you are not yet one with him, not yet whole. Your fingers drift down to grasp his shaft again, and he stares at you in confusion for a moment. It is only when he sees you guiding him to your entrance that his expression clears. He swallows, body tensing, and you think you might see a touch of that hesitance returning to his eyes.

But it is gone nearly as soon as you start taking him inside you. The aching tightness of you around his cock, the silky, hot wetness of you sheathed around him, it blows that hesitance so far away that it is barely a shadow in his eyes, barely a whisper in the wind. And when you have taken all of him, hilted him as deeply as you can, you know he feels an overwhelming need to have more of you, too, even more than he already has.

It takes a few moments for you to get used to him. It's been a long time since you've been with a guy, and the familiar pain of being splintered in two takes a little longer than usual to fade. When it is a dull ache in the back of your mind, you open your eyes and look down at Natsu, only to see that he is watching you with concerned eyes.

"Does it hurt?" he asks, fingers drifting up to touch your cheek. You smile gently and lean down to kiss him, whispering a small, "Not that much," against his mouth. You know he wants to say something more, but you don't want words. You want action. You want those serpentine eyes of his to narrow into slits and you want him to show you his dominance. So before he can say another word, you move your hips, dragging his cock out and then slamming him back inside you. The sentence Natsu was planning on saying turns to a molten, strained moan that makes you shiver and thrust again.

He disintegrates with every thrust, and yet he gains a sort of power at the same time. His hips raise up to crush into yours and his fingers dig into your hips and he pants, staring into your eyes like he's trying to tell you a secret. Before you know it, it is Natsu who is controlling every thrust, not you. You are sitting atop him but he is the one pulling the strings, thrusting deeply into you, pushing your hips up from the delicious force of his lovemaking.

And he knows innately what to do. It shocks you a little, the way his fingers know where to touch you, the way his hips know exactly how to charge against yours. His thumb burns a path over the bundle of nerves atop your clit and then he's furiously pressing against you and you're gasping out and tossing your head back and whimpering his name. How did he know that would make you crazy? Your fingers curl against his chest as he continues to work at you, and you stare into his eyes with a gaze that has been melted away with delirious passion.

He can hardly bear to see that expression of yours. The way your mouth is parted and your eyes are a messy, erratic arch of color. You look so delicious that all Natsu can do is focus on the way your body shifts over his, fits around his member, feels so perfect against his fingers. He never wants it to end, but the relentless way his thumb is searing against you drags your end close than ever before, and soon Natsu is gasping out at the way you're suddenly lurching against him, aching and pounding and throbbing over his cock.

"Oh my - !" you cry out softly, back arching into a brilliant display. Natsu stares at the force of your orgasm. His eyes are clouded and his body is strained, because the way you're coming is making him come, too. He throbs within you, hands dragging your hips down hard against his. Then he's slamming his head back with a furious gasp and he's rocking his hips like he's possessed. You stare down at the sight he makes through partly lidded eyes, in the moment but also far away from it. It is only when he is filling you up and making your body warm that you're drawn back to the present.

And then the rest of the night seems to catch up to you. The crickets chirping in the distance, the dull chill of the evening seeping slowly back into your bones, the crackling, popping fire and the snoring, sprawled out form of Happy sleeping on the other side of the campsite. You slowly turn back to Natsu and study the way he's still gasping, his chest rising and falling quickly. His hair is brushing over his eyes, which stare at you like he's wondering what's next. You wonder, too.

"We should get some sleep," you whisper, and your voice is a shaky mess, the remains of your passion. Natsu nods a little, but when you start lifting yourself off of him, he drags you back down with a soft moan. You look at him in question and he blushes.

"Just…stay like this for a while. Please?" he wonders, and the hesitance is woven back into his voice at full force. You understand. Your cheeks turn a little pink but you nod and lower your body against his, laying out against his chest and tucking your head into the crook of his neck. His arms wrap around your waist, drift up your bare back, and he sighs out very softly. Like he's feeling very much at peace.

And so are you. Curled up within the remnants of night, pressed out against warm flesh and a warmer heart, searing from the way your own heart patters away with all of your hidden desires, which aren't so hidden anymore.


End file.
